


FBI Crossover

by MissThorne



Category: Criminal Minds, Smoky Barrett
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissThorne/pseuds/MissThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two FBI teams are called to a case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	FBI Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first real fanfiction. And since my English skills are not good enough I decided to write in German. I hope some of you will enjoy it anyway. Please let me know if someone here likes the Smoky Barrett series! At the beginning it will be written in the 1st person perspective. Please enjoy~

PROLOG Die Natur ist wunderschön. Sie findet ihren Weg. Immer wieder bewundere ich die kleinen und großen Wunder, die sie hervorbringt. Lebewesen in den prächtigsten Farben, winzig kleine und riesengroße, unscheinbare und majestätische. Sie schafft perfekte, harmonische Symbiosen in den unwirklichsten Gegenden der Erde. Überall. Die gewaltige Größe, die ein Blauwal erreichen kann, und doch ernährt er sich ausschließlich von kleinen Tieren, während er elegant durch die Meere schwimmt. Kaum zu glauben, dass die Vorfahren dieses Giganten vor vielen Tausend Jahren kleine Huftiere gewesen sein sollen, kaum größer als eine Katze.  
Doch nicht nur die Fauna ist so atemberaubend. Ich war früher oft mit meinem Vater campen und einmal zeigte er mir einen Baum und sagte mir, dass dieser mehrere hundert Jahre erlebt hätte, wenn nicht gar eintausend. Der Baum hatte schon dort gestanden, noch bevor der amerikanische Kontinent von Europäern besiedelt wurde, er hat Kriege überstanden und doch war auch er anfangs nur ein kleines Samenkorn gewesen. Vielleicht landete es nur zufällig genau hier in der Erde und gedieh zunächst zu einem Pflänzchen und Jahr um Jahr... Je mehr man darüber nachdenkt, desto kleiner und unbedeutender kommt man sich vor.  
Ich bin gerne in der Natur, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekomme, aber ich versuche dann an nichts zu denken, denn das muss ich in meinem Beruf. Ich bin Agent des FBI in Los Angeles und leite seit einem Jahrzehnt das Team des CASMIRC, des Child Abduction and Serial Murder Investigative Resources Center, welches sich auf Kindesentführungen und Serienmörder spezialisiert hat. Es geht dabei nicht nur um Profiling anhand von Statistiken oder die Forensik – sie spielen natürlich eine wichtige Rolle – sondern auch um mein Talent. Ein Talent, um das ich nicht gebeten habe. Die meisten Leute wollen nicht wissen oder verstehen, wieso Menschen zu den grausamsten Dingen fähig sind. Selbst wenn sie könnten, würden sie sich nicht auf diese Gedankenwelten einlassen. Ich schon. Ich kann das denken, was diese Serientäter denken, es verstehen und nachvollziehen. Wut, Wache, Traumata, Neugier und einfach das Verlangen, etwas Böses zu tun.  
Es zerrt an den Nerven und genau deswegen lasse ich gerne die simple Schönheit der Natur auf mich wirken.  
Ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich geistesabwesend in den weiten Garten blicke. Es ist Dienstagabend, die Luft wird kühler und die Sonne ist gerade untergegangen. Die verbleibenden Sonnenstrahlen färben die Wolken orange und violett. Ein wirklich schöner Anblick, doch heute kann er mich nicht erfreuen. Denn heute war wieder einmal ein Tag, an dem man an allem zweifeln möchte. Ich bin auf einer Beerdigungsfeier (eine eher unpassende Bezeichnung wie ich finde).  
Heute haben sich Angehörige, Familie und das FBI von einer tollen Frau verabschiedet. Brianna Jenkins war nur drei Jahre jünger als ich. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kannte ich sie nicht sonderlich. Sie hat meinem Team einmal bei einem Fall geholfen, als wir es mit einem Kinderhändlerring zu tun hatten. Das war ihr Spezialgebiet. Schmuggel und Handel mit so ziemlich allem Illegalen, Drogen, Waffen, Menschen. Dank ihrer Hilfe haben wir fünf von sieben Kindern lebend finden und zu ihren Familien zurückbringen können. Es ging gut und schlecht zugleich aus. Die Eltern der beiden Mädchen werden sich wohl auf ewig fragen, warum gerade ihre Töchter diejenigen sein mussten, die nicht überlebt haben.  
Brianna wird mir als aufrichtige, freundliche und starke Person in Erinnerung bleiben. Sie wusste genau, wem sie wie entgegenkommen muss, wem sanfter, wem unbarmherziger. Von allen Charakterzügen, die ich an ihr entdecken konnte, war ihre Stärke der herausragendste. Leider war sie nicht stark genug. Die Natur war stärker. Sie war Undercover-Agentin und die Wahrscheinlichkeit war nicht klein, dass sie während einer ihrer Einsätze ums Leben kommt. Jeder Fehler, jede Unachtsamkeit kann das Ende bedeuten, nicht nur das des Agents.  
Stattdessen hat ihr die Natur eine Krebserkrankung geschenkt, die viel zu spät erkannt wurde. Eine üble Laune, wo doch in ihrer Familie kaum ein Risiko bestand. Sie selbst lebte gesund und doch hat es sie getroffen. Ihr Tod geht mir nahe, mehr als er sollte. Die fehlende Logik hinter der Krankheit macht mir zu schaffen. Es gibt einfach keinen Sinn.  
Aus meinem Team bin nur ich anwesend. Die anderen wurden ebenfalls eingeladen, hielten es jedoch für besser, wenn nur ich hier bin. „Smoky, wir können nicht einfach aufhören, diese kranken Schweine zu jagen. Die machen keine Pause, nur weil wir privat etwas anderes vorhaben. Deswegen solltest nur du gehen“, hatte Alan zu mir gesagt. Er hat Recht damit. Es muss genügen, wenn ich den Jenkins im Namen des ganzen Teams mein Beileid ausspreche, auch wenn ich weiß, dass Alan auch aus persönlichen Gründen nicht herkommen wollte.  
Allmählich wird es kühl. Ich trage lediglich ein knielanges, schwarzes Kleid mit schwarzer Strumpfhose, schwarze Ballerinas und einen ebenso schwarzen Cardigan. Meine lockigen Haare trage ich offen, um der Tristesse zumindest ein bisschen entgegenzuwirken. Es ist Anfang April und noch können warme Tage zu recht kalten Nächten werden. Deshalb beschließe ich, ins Haus zu gehen.  
Es ist ein schönes Haus. Mir gefällt die schlichte, aber dennoch elegante und hochwertige Einrichtung. Das Wohnzimmer ist gefühlt größer als mein ganzes Haus. Es hat einen Kamin und eine lange, hohe Fensterfront, von der aus man in den weiten Garten blicken kann. Ich bemerke einige mir bekannte Gesichter, denen ich während der Arbeit das ein oder andere Mal begegnet bin. Menschen, die wie ich Mörder jagen. Doch die meisten Leute hier kenne ich nicht. Trotzdem spüre ich die Blicke von ihnen. Es gibt dafür zwei Gründe, die miteinander einhergehen. Mit der Aufklärung von Mordserien landet man gelegentlich in den Medien. Mein Gesicht war bereits im Fernsehen und in der Zeitung zu sehen.  
Also bin ich eine Art Berühmtheit? Ja, das kann man so sagen, aber die meisten kennen mich als die Agentin, deren Familie von einem Serienmörder umgebracht worden ist und die diesem selbst nur knapp entkommen und erschießen konnte. Joseph Sands – so hieß der Mann, der mir meinen Mann, meine Tochter und mein Gesicht genommen hat. Wer mich von rechts betrachtet, ahnt nichts. Das, was ich erlebt habe, zeigt sich auf der anderen Seite.  
Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie Sands das Messer an meiner Stirn ansetzte und ich vor Schmerzen und Angst geschrien habe. An dieser Stelle fängt die Narbe an und zieht sich kerzengerade nach unten, dann in einem perfekten rechten Winkel nach links und ersetzt mir heute meine Augenbraue. Sie verläuft über meine Schläfe und meine Wange, wieder zurück zu meiner Nase. Sands hatte das Messer kurz abgesetzt, um sein Werk zu bestaunen und grinste dabei wie ein Irrer. Ich hatte gehofft, er würde es einfach beenden. Mein Mann war tot, meine Tochter auch. Stattdessen nahm er sich wieder sein Messer und schnitt weiter. Wieder über die Wange, den Hals hinunter, zum Schlüsselbein.  
Anfangs habe ich die Narben versteckt, nicht nur vor der Welt sondern auch vor mir selbst. Heute lasse ich die Welt hinsehen. Soll doch jeder denken, was er will. Die Narben in meinem Gesicht sind nur die, die jeder sehen kann. Das Grauen beginnt hier erst. Meinen Körper zieren viele, sehr viele kleine Narben. Über meine Brüste, meinen Bauch und noch weiter. Überall diese kleinen Punkte. Verursacht durch das brennende Ende einer Zigarre. Meine Erinnerungen daran sind mehr als verschwommen. Ich glaube, ich habe irgendwann den Verstand verloren und ihn erst wieder erlangt, nachdem ich Sands mehrere Magazine meiner Glock in den Körper gejagt habe.  
Aber da ist noch eine weitere Narbe, auf meiner rechten Wange. An dieser ist auch eine kranke Seele Schuld. Er entführte meine Adoptivtochter und zwang mich, mich selbst mit einem Messer in die Wange zu schneiden. Eine Kleinigkeit verglichen mit den anderen Narben. Mehr Schmerzen hat er mir nicht zufügen können, denn auch ihn habe ich erschossen.  
Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich an die Menschen, die einen anstarren. Manche tun es aus einfacher Neugierde, bei anderen erkennt man manchmal schon Ekel in den Gesichtern. So eine Erscheinung wie ich ist ja nun auch nicht wirklich alltäglich.  
Außerdem bin ich klein. Richtig klein. Großzügig gerundet komme ich auf einen Meter fünfzig.  
Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass ich mich langsam auf den Weg machen sollte. Ich habe nur einen Tag frei und morgen muss ich wieder früh und pünktlich auf der Matte stehen. Es ist kurz vor halb neun und durch die um diese Uhrzeit belebten Straßen werde ich nicht vor halb elf zu Hause sein. Das ist spät genug, wenn man morgens um spätestens sechs Uhr aufstehen muss. Zudem muss ich noch Callie anrufen.  
Ich verabschiede mich höflich von allen, die ich kenne oder kennengelernt habe und entschuldige mich dafür, bereits so früh gehen zu müssen. Ein Dienstag ist eben kein guter Tag, um irgendwo lange bleiben zu können.

Einige Minuten nachdem ich losgefahren bin, hat es angefangen zu regnen, was mich zwingt, langsamer zu fahren. Trotzdem komme ich schneller als gedacht voran, da der Highway wider Erwartens sehr leer ist. Am Ende brauche ich für die Strecke nur etwas mehr als eine Stunde.  
Vor dem Haus sehe ich Tommys Auto stehen. Tommy ist mein Freund. Wir haben uns vor einigen Jahren bei einem Fall kennengelernt und er war mir anschließend noch einen Gefallen schuldig wie er es nannte. Es war sehr kompliziert und er hätte beinahe seinen Job verloren, hätte ihn das FBI nicht aus der Sache herausgezogen. Bei meinem ersten Fall nach meiner Zwangspause hat er mir geholfen. Er kann jede noch so kleine Wanze finden und stundenlang geduldig warten, falls jemand Unerwünschtes mein Haus betreten sollte. Heute ist er mein Partner und fühlt sich immer noch verantwortlich auf mich und Bonnie, meine... nein, unsere Tochter aufzupassen. Ich sehe, dass die Lichter alle ausgeschaltet sind.  
Das Garagentor öffnet sich von selbst und ich warte aus Gewohnheit immer solange im Auto, bis es sich vollständig geschlossen hat. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich das tue. Es fühlt sich einfach besser an.  
Von der Garage führt eine Tür direkt in den Flur, wo nachts immer das Licht brennt. Ich stelle meine Tasche auf die Kommode und hänge meine Jacke auf. Der heutige Tag wird mir noch einige Zeit in Erinnerung bleiben, doch ich muss mich ab morgen wieder voll und ganz auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren. Die Gedanken an Brianna und ihre Beerdigung müssen anderen weichen.  
Ich nehme mein Handy aus der Tasche und will gerade wählen, als ich Callies Nummer auf dem Bildschirm sehe. Da hatten wir wohl denselben Einfall, denke ich mir.  
„Hey, Callie“, begrüße ich sie.  
„Zuckerschnäuzchen! Bist du wieder zu Hause?“ Das ist Callie. Sie arbeitet in meinem Team und ich kann mich blind auf sie verlassen. Heute hat sie an meiner Stelle die Leitung übernommen und ich würde diesen Posten immer zuerst an sie übergeben. Als ich nach dem Tod meiner Familie nicht gearbeitet habe, hat sie die ganzen sechs Monate lang das Team geleitet. Sie nennt alles und jeden _Zuckerschnäuzchen_. Wirklich jeden. Es kursiert das Gerücht, sie hätte sogar den Chef des FBI so genannt und daraufhin einen Eintrag in ihre Personalakte kassiert. Es würde mich nicht überraschen und Callie nicht stören.  
„Ja, ich bin gerade erst wieder hier“  
„Wie war es?“  
„Naja, es war eine Beerdigung“  
„Ach, Scheiße, was? Jedenfalls... Ich wollte dir nur einen kleinen Bericht für heute geben. Also, wir haben den Kerl doch tatsächlich klein gekriegt. Nach fünf Minuten mit Alan im Raum hat er sich beinahe in die Hosen gemacht“  
„Danke Callie“  
„Ich verstehe schon. Dir ist heute nicht mehr nach Reden zumute. Also, geh schlafen. Ich bin noch knapp eine Stunde deine Vorgesetzte. Das ist ein Befehl“ Sie kichert. „Ich kann keine verschlafene Smoky in _meinem_ Team gebrauchen“  
Bevor ich ihr antworten kann, legt sie auf. Das ist Callie, kurz und schmerzlos. Sie macht sich damit nicht immer beliebt, aber so ist sie nun einmal und ich liebe sie dafür.


End file.
